Hopeless Wanderers
by TheNewIdea
Summary: There's Mumford and Sons and then there's these guys. I would technically consider this a song fic, since there is singing involved, however it is also a narrative, for it is set up, in many respects, like a written music video. Take this for what you will and enjoy. I personally had to get this out because it's been in my head going on repeat for like six or seven months.


**Author's Note:**

**The following is a statement of identity, publicly declaring personality, vision, ideas and ideals in an effort, not to publicize my own work, but rather to say, "This is what it could be." It is not putting down or denying other similar statements and is entirely opinionated as far as content, characters etc.**

**Mumford and Sons- Hopeless Wanderer (_Babel_ 2013)**

The room was dimly lit. It was a concert hall. Row after row of seats and a large stage filled the room. The stage had a yellow, almost angelic glow, complementing the dark atmosphere of the hall beyond. In the middle of the stage are a grand piano and a microphone stand. The performers walk up on stage. The concert hall is empty, devoid of life; only the soft shuffle of the performers can be heard, accompanied by their shallow breathing.

Scooby-Doo, donning a bow tie instead of his collar, walked up to the piano and sat down on the bench. Directly behind him was Perry the Platypus who was without his fedora, the fur on top of his head was slicked back. Both of their faces were serious, their backs were hunched over slightly as if they were carrying a great weight on their shoulders.

Perry walked up to the microphone and lowered it to his level. Turning to Scooby, Perry spoke, "Who is this for?" he asked, Scooby shook his head and answered, "Does it matter?" Perry smiled and pulled out a banjo, "You ready then?" Scooby nodded and began playing the piano. At this, Sylvester and Remy appeared with an acoustic guitar, an accordion and a bass respectively. Scooby then began to sing.

_"You heard my voice. I came out of the woods by choice. Shelter also gave their shade. And in the dark I have no name."_

Sylvester began the accompaniment, Scooby continued, _"So leave that click in my head, and I will remember the words that you said. Left a clouded mind and a heavy heart, but I was sure we could see a new start."_

Perry picked up the chorus and sang backing Scooby, _"So when your hopes on fire. But you know your desire don't hold the glass over the flame, don't let your heart grow cold I will call you by name, I will share your road." _

Everyone then picked up the tempo and began to play their respective pieces; Scooby once again began, _"But hold me fast. Hold me fast, cause I'm a hopeless wanderer."_ Perry and Sylvester began casually strumming out chords; they all joined in the chorus, _"Hold me fast. Hold me fast, cause I'm a hopeless wanderer."_

In the style of a music video for some reason, the concert hall disappeared; the band was now standing in the middle of a frozen wasteland in front of a campfire. In the distance beyond was a small barn. They paid this no mind and continued playing despite the freezing conditions. Remy took up the chorus, giving Scooby's voice a rest. _"Wrestled long with my youth, we tried so hard to live in the truth-"_ At that moment a giant abominable snowman appeared from the ground, Sylvester taking on the next verse, _"But do not tell me all is fine-"_ The abominable snowman swung towards him, causing all of them to duck and run away towards the barn, still Sylvester continued singing, _"When I lose my head, I lose my spine."_

They reached the barn and closed the door. Perry, as a precaution brought down the door bar and blasted it with Platyborg's ion cannon. Scooby picked the mantle back up and continued singing with Sylvester backing him up, _"So leave that click in my head and I will remember the words that you said-" _the abominable snowman broke through the barn door, causing the group to slowly back away against the wall, _"You brought me out from the cold" _Perry and Remy joined in on the second half of the verse, _"Now how I long, how I long to grow old."_

A weak beam was directly below the snowman, Remy scurried up as fast as he could and began biting into the wood, the beam crushing on top of the snowman, killing it. Remy smiled and picked the song back up again, pulled out a small guitar,"_ So when your hopes on fire. But you know your desire don't hold the glass over the flame, don't let your heart grow cold I will call you by name, I will share your road."_ Scooby, Sylvester and Perry followed suit and also pulled out their instruments and began playing.

In the style of a montage, they appeared in several places in sequence. The Grand Canyon, the Great Wall of China, Rome, The Amazon Rain forest, Paris, Florida Everglades and finally on Perry's OWCA hovercraft flying through the air. Scooby and Perry, once again, took up the chorus as the hovercraft began dropping them off at each band member's respective location. _"But hold me fast. Hold me fast, cause I'm a hopeless wanderer"_ Sylvester was dropped off in front of the Warner Brothers Studios,he continued playing as the others drove away._ "Hold me fast. Hold me fast, cause I'm a hopeless wanderer"_ Remy was dropped off in front of his restaurant, and followed Sylvester's lead.

Perry and Scooby passed by the Doofenshrimtz Evil Incorporated Building on top of which Doofenshrimtz could be seen dancing like a madman and firing a large sphere like object that produced seven flashing green lights. Perry hovered over to his backyard, where Phineas and Ferb were patiently waiting. _"And I will learn. I will learn to love the skies I'm under."_ Scooby, as a result, still in the style of a music video montage appeared in the Mystery Machine as it drove along the highway with the rest of the Gang inside. The Mystery Machine then made its way down the highway as Scooby-Doo looked out the window in the opposite direction, _"I will learn! I will learn to love the skies I'm under. The skies...I'm...under."_

TheNewIdea


End file.
